Koi No Sign
by maruochii
Summary: Shin's finally back for Yankumi. But who is this Ryu Odagiri in Yankumi's life?
1. The Unexpected Everything

**I definitely own nothing except, of course, the plot of this story. I'd be borrowing your characters, Kozueko Morimoto-san!**

This is mostly drama-verse but I might incorporate stuff in manga, I'll let you know. Although, I love the manga and Shinkumi's "romance" there, I still prefer having MastuJun as my Shin Sawada and Yankumi as Yukie Nakama.

*This happened after the Gokusen movie.

* _Italics_ for thoughts.

R&R minna-san ^^

* * *

.

.

.

It's another typical Friday afternoon in Kuma's shop. You can hear the cheerful voices of his customers who happened to be Yankumi's former students namely, Uchi, Minami and Noda. It's not actually a reunion but their usual Friday-afternoon-catching up meeting. It already became a tradition to meet in Kuma's shop on Fridays right after their work and school hours. And that includes the other students of Yankumi from Kurogin and Akadou High. They've all agreed to meet in Kuma's shop whoever is available. It doesn't matter if they're incomplete as it is quite understandable because they all have their respective businesses. It has really been amazing how the guys became close and comfortable with each other despite their age and school differences. This setting made Yankumi really glad. How did this happen? The reason had been the scariest and biggest event in their lives so far which happened few months ago. They could have lost Yankumi in that incident.

It has been months since that event occurred. Yankumi's students were so worried for her. She was trying to find Ren Kazama who was involved in an illegal drug transaction. With the help of everyone, they successfully found Ren and revealed who the mastermind of this drug deal. Upon hearing the news, the others gathered and visited Yankumi. They were so relieved to see that she was still doing fine, like nothing happened. It's Yankumi after all, nothing can ever traumatize her even if the gun was pointed right in front of her. Ren, on the other hand, felt really guilty of what happened. He was blaming himself about how he got everyone involved in that incident but got over it eventually with the help of everyone including Yankumi who didn't ever made him feel the guilt.

"Ne, Minami, when are you going to get married?" Uchi said with a mouthful of noodles, "You've been too busy with work that you don't have time anymore for yourself? What happened to Minami who got a lot of girlfriends in high school?"

"Says the guy who can't even date a girl." Minami rolled his eyes and continued eating. "I'm thinking of marrying Noda someday," said Minami jokingly.

"Ew, Minami's going gay with me." Noda pretended to vomit. Then he looked at Kuma who was preparing another ramen. "Seriously though, what happened to us exactly? We were enjoying going on group dates when were high school and now only Kuma has a wife. We don't even have girlfriends."

They all laughed, "Because we WERE high school". Minami pointed out. "Do you think Shin has already one? A girlfriend or a wife?"

Uchi thought of it for a moment. "I don't know. We don't know. We don't even know what happened to him."

Noda nodded. "Isn't it that Shin and Yankumi went out? They didn't really need to tell us. But I thought they were okay, I mean, Shin likes her too much. But he was the one who cut contacts with her." Noda paused, "do you think Shin changed his mind and decided not to continue with it?"

"I somehow felt sad for Yankumi on that thought." Uchi looked at his friends who were also thinking the same thing. "That might have hurt Yankumi considering they've been really close and Shin showed how much she meant to him. Yankumi might had thought Shin was just bluffing that time."

Kuma joined them at the table after he finished preparing ramen. "I don't think so. Shin-chan likes Yankumi a lot." He looked at his watch, "the guys will be here in a few minutes"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Shin Sawada's preparing to go out from his hotel room. He just arrived this morning and already content with the sleep he has taken. So he decided to visit his high school bestfriend. He wondered if he will still treat him as his bestfriend despite not contacting him for years. How can his friends forgive him especially Yankumi? _Kumiko_. He found himself staring at the door. _How can Kumiko forgive me? It sure did hurt her. She surely didn't have any idea on what exactly happened. I left her hanging. Damn it, Shin._ With a heavy sigh he opened his door and started leaving the hotel. _I just hope I won't see her today. I'm still not ready. But I will surely ask for forgiveness and will definitely win her back. I just hope she isn't with anyone yet._

He walked on the street going to Kuma's shop with a lot of stuff in his head _. I just have to act cool_.

He breathe deeply before entering Kuma's shop. As he opened the door, he can already hear voices coming inside Kuma's shop _. He sure have a lot of customers at this hour. Might be high school students._ As he looked around, he was surprised to see his friends, Uchi, Minami, Noda and other guys who he assumed to be their close friends. The noise was coming from their group. And they're the only customers inside. He can actually hear their conversation.

"Do you think he has feelings for her?" Uchi said obviously enjoying his ramen.

"I'm not sure yet." Answered the guy who has a fan in hand. "But they're going out a lot these past days."

"That's because he's her co-teacher now." Says Minami leaning on his chair, obviously done eating.

"Anyway, that won't be a problem ne, Uchi?" said Noda who's seating where he can see straight to the entrance. "Besides, it's not like Yankumi and Shin didn't go out. He might be another Shin who was attracted to Yankumi. And Shin…S-SHIN?!" Noda looked at the guy who was standing at the entrance.

All the guys in the shop looked at Noda and followed his gaze.

"Shin-chan!" Kuma immediately went to him and gave him a tight hug. Uchi, Minami and Noda followed suit.

"Damn you, Shin," Uchi nudged him on his side. "You didn't even tell us you're coming."

"Yeah! And look at you! You definitely changed a lot, buddy." Minami smiled and looked at him from head to toe.

Minami's right, Sawada Shin indeed changed a lot. His current features made him more mature than before. He's hair shorter with a plain black color. He grew taller. His body, more manly. But the one thing that maintained is his cool, a bit bored aura and of course, his smirk.

He smirked at them but still thinking about the conversation he just overheard. _Yankumi with a guy who might be in love with her?_

Another thing he was surprised about is that his friends treated him still the same. They still treated him as their friend despite not talking to them for years. Definitely not what he had expected _. I'm overthinking quite a lot lately._

"When did you arrive anyway?" Noda still cheerful as he remembered him.

"I arrived this morning but went straight to a hotel to get some rest." He said as he put his hands inside his pocket. "Why are you all here anyway? A little reunion?"

"Ah no, no. It's just a typical setting for us nowadays. We go here every Friday afternoon with Yankumi's other students." Noda said looking at the guys who were looking at Shin curiously.

 _Oh. Yankumi's students._

"Why don't you join us Shin?" Kuma patted his back and motioned him to have a seat. "And we'll introduce you to them."

Shin sat next to Uchi as Kuma went to the kitchen to prepare a ramen for Shin. He came back few minutes later.

"So Shin, this his Hikari Tsuchiya." Said Uchi, pointing to the guy with a fan on hand.

"Yo."

"Keita Takeda."

"Nice to finally meet you." Takeda smiled at him.

"Kosuke Hyuga."

"Konichiwa."

"They're Yankumi's former students from Kurugin High." Uchi continued. "And these are the guys form Yankumi's class in Akadou High last year, Kenjo Hongo and Satoru Kuraki."

"Nice to meet you Sawada-san." Said Kuraki.

"We've heard a lot about you," added Hyuga.

"Guys, this guy right here, as you may already know, is our leader, Shin Sawada." Uchi said proudly.

Shin smiled at them. _So Yankumi went to different schools. Won't be wondering why anymore._

"Yo, guys," called out a guy who entered Kuma's shop He's looking at his watch. "Ryu and Yankumi will be here in a few minutes. " As he looked at them, he a saw a familiar face but he's not sure where he has seen him.

Noda noticed how Hayato he looked at Shin. "Ah, Hayato, this is Shin Sawada, our…"

"Ah! I knew it! That's why your face seems familiar." Hayato said upon realizing where he had seen him. "I saw you in one of the pictures in Yankumi's drawer in her room. And you're the reason why Yankumi had been depressed for quite a while." He said absentmindedly.

All were surprised with this especially Shin. _Did Yankumi tell him about us? Are they that close?_

Uchi, on the other hand, began making hand signals to Hayato to not further mention anything more about what he knows.

Hayato still continued talking not seeing the reactions of the guys. "Well, it has been a long time anyway. Besides, Yankumi probably already got over what happened especially now that she already has Ryu by her side." Upon telling this, he looked at the guys who were all trying to stop him. It was then that Hayato Yabuki realized what he had just said and began to crouch down in fear against the wall, pleading to the guys for forgiveness. _Shit_. He said too much.

Glaring at him, Takeda pretended to blow a dart on Hayato's chest imitating what Yankumi did to him when he accidentally revealed Yankumi's secret in class. Hayato, in turn, pretended to be suffering from the invisible dart that Takeda had blown.

"Ryu?" asked Shin who was totally surprised at what he had just heard. _She has someone already?_

"I-I was just joking about that, y-you know, guys, r-right?" Yabuki stammered.

Suddenly two guys entered Kuma's shop panting which made everyone stood up. The guys were catching their breaths as if they are ready to lie on the floor.

"Oy, Ren, Ogata. What the hell happened?" Tsuchi asked in a concerned but alert voice.

They laughed but still catching their breaths. "T-the r-royal…couple…" Ren pointed at the direction they came through, "is on their way. B-but Yankumi's trying to catch us. W-we … pulled a prank on her and she wants to revenge on us…" The two laughed again.

 _Royal couple?_ Thought Shin.

And right after a few seconds, an angry Yankumi entered Kuma's shop evidently ran on her way there as well.

Ogata and Ren hurriedly went to Hayato's back to serve as their shield.

"Y-you bastards! Making fun on you teacher again! Come er and I'll kick your asses."

And before Yankumi could move, someone grabbed Yankumi's shirt at the back preventing her from moving towards the two. "Baka," said the bored looking guy.

"Thank you for stopping monster Yankumi, Ryu-sama!" said Ren pretending to be scared but can't help to laugh out loud.

 _Yankumi? Ryu? Anymore surprises?_

"Look at you," Ryu placed a hand on Yankumi's shoulder and turned her facing him. He started fixing Yankumi's hair and shirt making her relax.

Upon witnessing this, Ogata and Ren cheered and laughed at the two. "Awww, they're at it again!"

Yabuki on the other hand can't decide whether to join Ogata and Ren or just keep his mouth shut. While other guys slowly looked at Shin. Realizing they were the only ones who are laughing, Ogata and Ren followed the direction where the guys are looking at.

"This is awkward" said Kuraki in a low voice.

"Defintely awkward." Uchi agreed.

Noticing the awkward air encircling the entire shop, Yankumi and Ryu followed everyone's gaze.

"S-Sawada!" Exclaimed Yankumi.

Upon hearing this, everyone looked at Yankumi next.

"K-Kumiko", said Shin with a surprised look on his face. _We're back at Sawada again, Kumiko?_ He felt his chest tighten at this.

And in unison again, everyone looked at Shin.

Shin wanted to hug Yankumi. He's fighting the urge to hug her. But to Shin's surprise, Yankumi hurriedly went to him and hugged him so tight. Shin, in return, hugged her back, tighter. Gahd, heaven knows how he missed the scent of this lady he's holding. Everything he's bottling up for the past years came rushing again. _Kumiko, are you still into me?_ As Yankumi released him, he saw sadness in her eyes but was immediately erased by a cheerful one. At this, he questioned himself whether what he saw was true or just his imagination.

"You're back!" She said beaming at him.

Everyone is now staring at them.

"You didn't even inform your greatest teacher you were coming! You rascal! I'm glad you're back." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He can't answer her. He remained staring at her.

Breaking this moment, Ryu suddenly spoke and called out Yankumi. "Yankumi, we need to go." Ryu was staring at Shin this time. By this, everyone looked at Ryu.

"Oh, right, right!" She immediately went to Ryu's side looking at everyone, "we'll be back in an hour, we need to go somewhere."

They all nodded except for Shin who was staring at Ryu as well. Ryu pulled Yankumi's hand as they disappeared on their sight.

"I told you, she already got over it." said Yabuki causing everyone to look at him. He immediately regretted saying this and covered his mouth.

.

.

.

* * *

I'd be stopping here minna. I Hope you like this first chap.

*Reviews will be highly appreciated!


	2. Something To Think About

Ryu Odagiri, a former student of Yankumi in Kurogin High, the leader of his group, and a former trainee teacher, has become a permanent teacher in Akadou High. He was just supposed to be a trainee in Akadou High few months ago to give him some time to decide what he really wants in life. To his surprise, Yankumi happened to be a teacher in Akadou. After everything that had happened during his training, he made up his mind and applied as a permanent teacher in that school partly because he found that it's not really a bad idea being a teacher but me must admit, Yankumi did a big part in it as well. Yankumi didn't actually do anything. She didn't force him to pursue this career but it had something to do with her passion in teaching and how she truly cared for her students. She didn't try changing her students into goody-good citizens but she made them into delinquents with pride and dignity and who protects their loved ones. But why choose Akadou High when he can apply to more prestigious schools? Yankumi. The answer would be Yankumi. It's all because of Yankumi. He didn't know why but he just wanted to be close with Yankumi. The incident a few months ago was another reason on why he wants to be beside her all the time. He wants to help and protect her. Maybe because she was the first adult who he trusted.

It was a good 10 meters away from Kuma's restaurant when Ryu let go of Yankumi's hand placing his own on top of her head like a kid with a short buddy. "Well played, Yankumi," he muttered.

Yankumi laughed softly and nudged him on his side, unconsciously strong enough on which Ryu pretended to be in great pain, stopping and holding his side. "Damn, Yankumi. You should always be aware about your own strength."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "Did I hurt you that much?" she asked in obviously worried voice as she came near him to look at where she had him.

"Baka." Ryu smiled at her as he put his finger on her forehead pushing her face away from him and he motioned her to keep walking.

"Ha! Did you see his shocked face?" she said proudly. "Too affected on how I acted towards him, I see. I even called him Sawada!"

"Oh yeah? You could have fooled me there in one second. I nearly believed that you weren't affected by his sudden appearance." He said as he once again placed his arm on top of her head while they continued walking. "But I don't think he was affected with what you did. He was actually irritated with my presence. He was glaring at me and I thought for a sec that he would punch me right there."

"Oh" realizing he's somewhat right. She swatted away Ryu's hand. "Serves him right though. Kumiko? Kumiko?" mimicking the way Shin said her name. "Kumiko? After not contacting me for years? Kumiko? After making me believe he loves me? After making me fall in… What did he expect me to do? Ha! Was he jealous on you?" she stopped and laughed so hard.

"Pft." Ryu stopped walking as well. "But you really wanted to hug him." Ryu teased. "Right? You cried for years, even in front of me and Yabuki."

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Ohayou, Tetsu-san!" Yabuki greeted the yakuza hencheman as he and Ryu entered the Oedo clan house freely as if it was already their own home._

 _"Ojou's at the garden." Testu informed them nodding to the direction of the garden._

 _"Hai, arigatou." Yabuki and Ryu bowed at him respectfuly and proceeded to where Yankumi is._

 _As usual, Hayato dragged Ryu to come with him again in Yankumi's house. It has been like this every Saturday after finding out Yankumi's secret. Apparently, Hayato is enjoying coming to Yankumi's place to relax and talk to their weird teacher._

 _Not bad though, Ryu thought. He has nothing to do anyway. Ryu followed the happy Hayato behind._

 _As they approached the garden, Ryu grabbed Yabuki's arm who in turn looked at him and raised his brows asking what's wrong._

 _"I think something's up." He said, nodding towards Yankumi's direction. Hayato looked at Yankumi._

 _They can see Yankumi's back from where they are standing. She's sitting on the wooden floor outside facing the garden. Her body's shaking a bit obviously and silently crying. They decided to go near her and as they approach her, they can already hear soft sobs and see her shaking hands holding a phone._

 _"Yankumi? Is there something wrong?" Hayato said in a worried voice._

 _Yankumi immediately wiped her tears before turning to face them. "Ha-ha, nothing. I just a read a sad message. I got carried away by it. So you're here again, huh?" Yankumi said, visibly forcing a smile._

 _Ryu looked at her curiously while Hayato sat beside her._

 _"It's Saturday, Yankumi. We're always here on Saturdays." Hayato said matter-of- factly. "And you know, I saw your phone's screen. You were trying to call someone named Shin."_

 _Yankumi looked at the garden infront of them again. "Hn."_

 _Ryu, on the other hand, sat few inches away from Hayato and deicided to lie down, looking at the sky._

 _"You can tell us your problem, Yankumi. You know we can keep it," said Hayato. At this, Ryu snorted. Well, the last time I checked, you almost let out Yankumi's secret. Ryu thought. But Ryu said nothing and just closed his eyes listening to the two._

 _"C'mon, Yankumi."_

 _Ryu heard Yankumi sighed._

 _"Shin," Yankumi started. "Is actually my former student. He's Shin Sawada, classmate of Kuma in Shirokin High and was the valedictorian at their time."_

 _"Uhmm, okay. Then? Why are you calling him? Did something happen?" asked a confused Hayato._

 _"I was trying to call him. I've been trying to call him for months now. I didn't even know where he is now or what the hell he's doing."_

 _Ryu can clearly hear sadness in Yankumi's voice._

 _"So," Hayato still in confused voice, "why are you crying? Wait, what's your relationship with him?"_

 _Nice question Hayato, Ryu thought. Why cry? They obviously have a relationship here, more than a student-teacher relationship._

 _"Hn." Ryu heard Yankumi breathed in._

 _"I-I don't know how to call it."_

 _"He became your boyfriend!" said Hayato as if having a guessing game._

 _"No. But. Well…"_

 _By this, Ryu opened his eyes and glanced at Yankumi who was still staring at the garden._

 _He looked at the sky and joined their conversation. "He said he love you and well, you actually love him too." Ryu sensed that Yankumi and Hayato glanced at him. "But," he continued, "I'm guessing, he went somewhere then he suddenly cut contacts with you." He looked at Yankumi who was looking at him as well. Ryu sat as he looked at Yankumi again who was looking down by this time, kicking some imaginary stones at the ground._

 _She forced a laugh. "This is a bit awkward, you know, talking about this thing involving a former student of mine to another student. You might think I'm uh…"_

 _"Yankumi," Ryu interrupted her and stood in front of her. He held her arms forcing her to stand. He placed his hand at the back of her head and buried her face to his chest. "Don't think of yourself that way. Anyway, isn't it that having no contacts with him means something already?" He glanced at Hayato who gaped at him and trying to contain his laugh. Hayato smirked at him and looked at him suspiciously. He's obviously laughing within himself. So Ryu glared at him, warning him to stop whatever he was trying to do. Hayato covered his mouth but soon changed his facial expression when Yankumi begun so softly cry._

 _"I-I know." Yankumi said in between her sobs. "I-I just don't know. I'm not sure. I don't know how to do it. I-I thought…He promised…" she continued talking in muffled voice._

 _Ryu held her tightly. "Shh. We're here. We'll help you, ne, Hayato?"_

 _Hayato stood up and patted Yankumi's back. "Yeah. Hey Yankumi I didn't know you were really this serious. I mean, you're happy in school. You're good in hiding your feelings but not your family's secret." said Hayato, trying to lighten up the mood._

 _"And hey, Yankumi, stop this, I'm getting really jealous," Hayato grinned and looked at Ryu, "Ryu doesn't hug me when I'm sad."_

 _**End of flashback**_

Yankumi made a face at him and frowned. "Whatever, Ryu." She suddenly smiled as if she came up with something bright. "Ha! Ryu!" She held his arms.

"What?"

"We should continue being like that. You know, to make him jealous." she said excitingly.

He removed Yankumi's hand and rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic Yankumi. It's like having some revenge. I can clearly assume that you're still in love with him." he said as he raised his brows. "Plus, do you want me to get punched by your ex-flame?"

"Tss." She looked away as she continued walking. Ryu followed. "Anyway, do we really need to go to that get-together?" she asked referring to the Friday night out planned by their co-teacher. 'A drink with the adults' as Ryu would call it. He has no problem going but Yankumi obviously doesn't want to go. She gets irritated on Baba-sensei whenever he goes dramatic over Yankumi. Baba-sensei's okay but sometimes it would go overly dramatic.

Suddenly, Yankumi's phone rang causing them to halt. "Hello? Oh, Reita, what's up?"

Ryu can't hear their conversation but he immediately sensed that something happened as Yankumi's body slightly stiffened. She looked at Ryu and he nodded at her as they hurriedly run.

Yankumi told Ryu while they run that one of Reita's classmates is in trouble with some out of school thugs. They met up with Reita along the way and the three ran going to the warehouse where they dragged his classmate. As they arrived at the said warehouse, they saw his classmate lying nearly unconscious on the ground as the thugs continued to kick him. Ryu looked at Yankumi who was really furious on what she was seeing. So that's when both fought with the thugs while Yankumi's telling a heartfelt speech that clearly hit them.

This had been the usual scene of the two, both fighting and protecting their students.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kuma's restaurant…

"So Ren, how's your sister?" asked Minami sheepishly.

"Oh god! Don't go near my sister!" Ren joked at Minami.

"So Ren's sister, huh?" Uchi grinned.

"No. I just happened to see Ren with her that I thought Ren already found a girlfriend." Minami defended himself.

And so the conversation went on forgetting what just happened few minutes ago. Shin, on the other hand, watched them and even joined in some of their conversation. Getting out from that awkward moment was hard but he managed to act cool. He forced himself to listen to the conversation of the guys but failed as he was still thinking about Yankumi. _Even calling me Sawada! That Kumiko! I will call her Yamaguchi!_ He suddenly kicked the table causing everyone to look at him.

"Oi, Shin-chan, is something wrong?" asked the concerned Kuma.

 _I already became this stupid._ "Ha-haha." Shin forced a laugh. "I think I fell asleep and suddenly kicked the table. I'm a bit tired, I guess." He lied. _Very lame, Shin. Way to go!_

"Oh. Well, you just arrived anyway. You must be really tired." Noda nodded.

 _They fell for it. You're so clever, Shin._

"Anyway, Shin, we were talking about having a small reunion but the only problem here is the place." Minami stated.

"Oh." Shin managed to reply pretending to think about it as well. _Seriously, I have a bigger problem here. I don't have any place to live in for the coming days. I can't stay in that hotel forever._ He was supposed to look for a flat after visiting Kuma. _Well, shit happened, I'm stuck with these guys. Not that I regret being with them. It is really great to be with them again. But it's already dark outside._ He once again looked at his watch. He's so irritated on why Yankumi and that Ryu guy aren't back yet. _It's already one hour and five minutes!_ He suddenly kicked the table again. Luckily, no one noticed it at all because everyone is engrossed with the planning of their reunion. _Said they'll be back in an hour, they're five minutes late!_ He scratched his head obviously irritated with something.

"Oi, Shin, what's your problem?" Uchi asked in confused tone.

 _Damn it! Why am I like this? I'm becoming stupid._

And before he could come up with another excuse, Yankumi and Ryu entered Kuma's restaurant.

"We're back!" shouted Yankumi in full energy.

"Oi, Yamaguchi! You're seven minutes late! Be back an hour, huh?" Shin blurted out angrily causing everyone to look at him. Then he realized what he just did. _Oh, what the hell Shin!_ He cursed himself. _Why am I acting weird!_

 _You're jealous_ , Shin heard from a voice inside his head. _Fuck!_ He raised his hand making at peace sign, "Kididng. We're talking about having a reunion." he said as he looked at everyone.

"Oh yeah, Yankumi. You two are really late!"

"Come on, join us in planning."

"We still need a place where we can have a reunion."

"Any suggestions?"

They fell for it again. But someone wasn't convinced at all. Ryu smirked at him as he let go of Yankumi's hand. Shin glared at him. Their contact had only broken when Hayato pulled Ryu to sit.

 _This Ryu._ Shin gritted his teeth.

"Oh, I know!" Tsuchi blurted out cutting Shin's thought. "We could go on a vacation at the beach. Besides, summer break starts on Saturday next week."

"That's a great idea, Tsuchi!" Uchi clapped. "We can file a leave of absence at work. I know y'all haven't filed one yet."

"And I'm assuming everyone's coming?" Takeda raised his brows, "Yankumi?"

"Of course, I'm coming!" said Yankumi who's obviously excited about it.

Hayato stood up and raised his fist on the air. "Yosh! Let's enjoy our outing!" Everyone followed Hayato, "Oh!"

* * *

So it's settled. The guys are going to the beach.

After a few minutes more, they are already outside Kuma's restaurant, ready to leave. Tsuchi, Hyuga and Takeda went first followed by Noda and Minami and so on until only Yankumi, Shin, Uchi, Ryu, Hayato and Ren's group were left. Ogata wanted to leave already but Ren wanted them to stay and observe Yankumi and Shin.

"Na, Shin," Uchi turned to face Shin, "are you going to stay in that hotel for days? "

Shin thought of it for few seconds. "Actually, no. I was supposed to look for an apartment after visiting Kuma but look, it's already dark. I might try to…"

"You can go to our place. Shin!" Yankumi blurted out absentmindedly causing Ryu to look at her. "You know, you're always welcome and grandfather and Kyo-san will be delighted to see you again."

At this, Shin looked at her, grinning. He held her hands and pulled her as he stared walking. Yankumi didn't have a choice but to follow. "C'mon then. Let's get my things in the hotel and go straight to you house."

"Matte," said the bewildered Yankumi. She looked at Ryu who came near her.

"Baka," he said softly. He bent lower so he can have the same level as Yankumi's. He slowly tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and looked at Shin who was glaring at him. He smirked at him and looked at Yankumi. "Take care, okay?" Yankumi nodded at him. He turned and told Hayato that it's their turn to leave.

Shin gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Yankumi. But he smiled when Yankumi looked at him, smiling. "Let's go, Sawada."

"Bye Shinkumi," said the grinning Uchi. Kuma went inside his restaurant to fix everything before closing it leaving the group of Ren outside.

"Hey, they're definitely hiding something here," said Ren. Apparently, the guys didn't explain everything to them and they still don't know what's between Yankumi and Shin Sawada.

"Yeah, definitely. Something's fishy." said Kenjo.

"Wanna investigate a bit?" Ren's on it again, planning once more about investigating something connected to Yankumi.

"What?"

"Let's go to her house tomorrow and find out what's between them." Ryu said obviously excited about it.

"Oh, I see!" They all said in chorus except for Ogata.

"Geez." Ogata got no choice but to join them again.


	3. The Young Master Lion

Firstly, I made a mistake on chapter 2. Ryu wasn't the one who said they'll go to Yankumi's house. It was Ren. Sorry for that.

Secondly, it took me months before updating again because I was concentrating on doing my thesis. My mind was full of technical terms and solutions for my designs.

Lastly, thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me. I truly appreciate your reviews and messages. Don't worry, I'll finish the story.

So here goes the chapter 3.

*This is dramaverse but I included some important details and people from the manga.

R&R minna-san ^^

* * *

.

.

.

Hayato Yabuki stretched his arms as he and Ryu walked with no particular place to go. Hayato didn't expect everything that had happened this day especially the sudden appearance of Shin Sawada. He must admit, this Shin Sawada has this cool but strong aura of a leader in him. Hayato is totally aware about the special feeling of Ryu towards Yankumi. Ryu didn't need to tell him about this as Hayato can actually feel and observe his friend's behaviour. Ryu doesn't talk much but Hayato sure does know a lot about him. He had been with him for years that he already knows everything about him even if Ryu doesn't talk much. He knows how confused Ryu about his feelings towards their former teacher. He wasn't actually surprised that Ryu developed some feelings towards their teacher. She's the first ever adult they have trusted and she's always herself every time. How can you ever find a woman these days showing their true self every single time not caring about others opinion? Hayato might also be attracted towards Yankumi but not like how Ryu feels about her. The sudden appearance of Shin Sawada might affect whatever Ryu's up to. Hayato knows that Ryu is trying to get closer to Yankumi and to see him not just a former student. He glanced at Ryu who looked at him as well as he raised his brows as if asking what's the matter. _Ryu needs to do something before Shin Sawada can have Yankumi again_ , Hayato thought.

"Wanna go for a drink somewhere?" Hayato asked Ryu.

"Sure" replied Ryu.

* * *

.

.

.

Shin Sawada walked beside the quiet Yankumi. He needed to come up with a good topic as to not have an awkward walk. They already gathered his things few minutes ago and they are now on their way to Yankumi's house. Aside from the small talks about arriving this morning, they haven't talked much. He really wanted to ask Yankumi about them, about what happened to them, what Yankumi wanted now, should they continue, should they go back to where they started or that Yankumi doesn't want him anymore. But he could somehow sense that Yankumi doesn't want to talk about it, besides, it's the first time seeing her again after he left for Africa _. I'll wait. It'll wait._

"Shin," Yankumi suddenly spoke causing Shin to come back to his senses. He looked at Yankumi's serious face as they both stopped walking. Yankumi's house is now just few meters from where they are standing. "Whatever you are thinking now, can we talk about those later? Not now. I know we should sort things out but can we just pretend that this is just a normal homecoming of my student?" She smiled at him awkwardly.

Shin nodded to this and smiled at her faintly. "I understand." He muttered.

"And don't worry, they don't have the slightest hint of what happened in the past. Well, that's what I know." Yankumi assured him. Shin nodded. And to this, they continued walking, approaching Yankumi's house.

"Tadaima!" Yankumi said in a loud voice causing all his men to line up and greet her.

"Welcome back Ojou." They all bowed and after a few seconds they realized that a young man was beside her smiling at them genuinely. "Young Master Lion!" They said in unison.

"Our Young Lion is finally back, I see." Kyou patted him at the back stronger than was expected causing Shin to fall back a little but managed to be back with his posture as soon as the boss of the house came approaching.

"I heard Kumiko's back and I can see a young man returning from somewhere." Kuroda Ryuichiro nodded at Shin.

"Tadaima." Shin bowed to him respectfully.

"Welcome back, young man." The leader responded. "Tetsu, Minoru prepare a nice dinner for this special person here. Wakamatsu, Sugawara carry his things and prepare a room for him, I assume he'll be staying here quite a while. Kyou, usher this young man to our dining hall." He commanded the men of the house in which they all followed.

Shin looked at Yankumi who was smiling genuinely at her and she nodded at him signalling him to follow her grandfather and the chief.

Yankumi, on the other hand, went straight to her bedroom to wash and change. She opened her drawer where the picture of Shin was. She sighed heavily as she put it down and got ready for the dinner.

* * *

.

.

.

"What were you saying again, Hayato?" Asked the slightly drunk Ryu. The two were supposed to be in a bar drinking but they ended up in Ryu's apartment. Ryu told Hayato that students or other teachers might see them and his reputation will be at stake besides he's still a new teacher.

"I asked you what you will do now that Sawada-san is back." Said the slightly irritated Hayato.

Ryu looked at him and raised his brow at Hayato. "What of it? It's not like I care." Seeing that Hayato's face suggests that his friend doubts his word he spoke again, "You think I have feelings for Yankumi?!"

"I know you Ryu. We've been friends for years." Hayato rolled his eyes at Ryu. "Really, I see nothing wrong to it. Plus, you're a bit caring towards her." He smiled sheepishly to his friend who is evidently blushing. Or was it just the alcohol?

"Yankumi is, if not a teacher, a big sister to me. And I'm just going to tease him a little bit, Hayato." Ryu said reaching for another beer. "You saw how he was reacting, eh?"

Hayato frowned at his obviously lying friend. "Whatever Ryu. Just be careful." He can see Ryu raising his brows at what he had said as if asking what's with 'be careful'. "Be careful not with teasing Sawada-san that he might punch you or whatever shit he'll do to you but be careful with your feelings. You might fall in love with Yankumi." At this Ryu laughed loudly telling him how impossible it was. "I'm serious."

Ryu knows that Hayato was serious with this. He lied about teasing Shin Sawada. He wouldn't do that. He's only going to assess his own feelings towards Yankumi.

* * *

.

.

.

In Yankumi's house, a nice dinner always means a hot pot. As soon as Shin smelled the delicious and familiar hotpot, he began to relax and to really feel that he is finally 'home'. Aside from Yankumi, it has always been this house that Shin was missing when he was away. Seeing the whole family of Yankumi delighted with his arrival made him truly happy. Yankumi, who is obviously enjoying her favourite hotpot, is seating beside him which made him even happier.

"Eat, Shin." She smiled at him.

Kuroda, who is seated at the head of table, began asking him about his volunteer work in Africa. Shin told the leader how hard it was but truly fulfilling job. "I actually work there for less than two years." He can feel the surprise look of Yankumi directed to him.

"W-where were you for the last few years then?" Yankumi stopped eating her food and was now facing him with a stern look at her face.

"Geez, relax Yankumi. I went to America to study. I studied law. So apparently you should be addressing me as Sawada-sensei." He grinned at her and finally saw the proud look of Yankumi. Yankumi stood up and ruffled his hair muttering how proud she was to him. It was then when Kyou uttered something that made Yankumi stop and think deeply.

"You can be our lawyer now!"

"No!" Yankumi said loudly and sat down. "No, Shin." It was only this time that she realized that he took up law because he wanted to be a part of her family. Not that she doesn't want it, not that her family is bad. But there are more opportunity out there who needs his abilities not getting involved with her family affairs. "Ojii-san, I am not saying our family is bad. You know that. I just want my former student not to get into our family affairs."

Kuroda laughed at how her granddaughter reacted. "Kumiko, give the young man his freedom of choosing his path. Besides, he's already mature enough to make his own decisions."

Shin grinned at the frowning Kumiko beside him. He laughed silently while watching Yankumi mutter something to herself.

As the dinner ended, Sugawara brought out a fine soju in celebration of Shin's homecoming. They drunk happily and played some board games. Few minutes later, the leader of the clan went to his room because he needed to attend some paper works and reminded them to have fun. Little by little the men of the house went to their room until only Shin, Yankumi and Kyou were left. Except, Yankumi has already passed out few moments ago.

"So Young Lion, are ya gonna p-pursue o'er Ojou now?" Asked the grinning and drunk Kyou-san. Shin's cheeks flared and at this, Kyou-san laughed at Shin. "Y-you-uh-carry Ojou to er room, 'kay? You, don't do anythingstupid to her." As soon as Kyou-san finished muttering those things, he passed out and began snoring.

Shin carried Yankumi to her room. She's heavier than he thought she was. As he put her down on her bed, she winced in pain. Shin, with a concerned look, searched for the cause of the pain that Yankumi felt. "Always protecting your students and not caring for yourself eh, Kumiko."

"Shin," Yankumi spoke suddenly, softly with eyes closed.

"Kumiko?" Shin softly responded as he fix her hair away from her face.

"Welcome back." She said as she slept soundly and peacefully.

Shin smiled as he silently went to his room, contemplating about things he would do. He wanted to apologize to Yankumi and ask her what they will do next if she still wants him.

* * *

.

.

.

Shin woke up in the morning earlier than expected. He decided to visit his friend Kuma and to eat at his place. He told the men of the house about his plan and would be back before lunch. So Shin went to Kuma's ramen shop to talk to his friend about things and to clear his mind. And of course, to ask what is the relationship between that Ryu and Yankumi.

Kuma gave him his ordered ramen as he sat on the chair facing Shin.

"You're really early." Kuma began to speak. "Anyway, Shin-chan, I have this friend that has a vacant apartment nearby. I told him that you are looking for a place to stay. So if you are interested you can go there later and check his apartment. Here's the contact number and address." Kuma handed him a paper.

"Thank you, Kuma. This is a big help. Really."

"Or are you enjoying living with Yankumi's family?" Kuma grinned at him.

"As much as I want to stay there, I can't. I don't like them thinking that I am imposing myself there no matter how welcoming they are to me." Shin said as he ate his ramen. And it would be awkward for him and Yankumi to be at the same roof having their own unsolved problem.

"I see." Kuma said as he prepares to leave the table where his friend was eating. Customers are starting to come and he needed to take their orders. "Shin-chan, you and Yankumi really need to talk. Explain to her everything. Well, if you will excuse me, I need to take orders now. Good luck, Shin-chan." Shin nodded and thanked his friend.

After finisihing his ramen and bidding goodbye to Kuma, Shin went to the address that Kuma gave to him. While he was walking, he could feel that a group was following him. At first he thought they were some thugs. But as he walked slowly and heard them talking, they sounded quite familiar and he even looked back. They immediately hid behind a wall but he was keen enough to see who they were but he pretended that he didn't see them. _They might have been curious on who I am._

* * *

.

.

.

Ren, Ogata, Honjo, Kuraki, Ichi and Kamiya were on their way to Kuma's shop before going to Yankumi's house when they saw Shin entering the shop. They all stopped and looked at each other. "Oi senpai's entering the shop." Ren said. "We'll wait for him and follow him later."

When Shin finally went out of Kuma's shop, they followed him quietly to where he was going. They heard him inquiring for an apartment. They were getting bored in following him but after a few minutes, they were already on the way to Yankumi's house. As they continued following him, there were surprised on how everyone in Yankumi's neighbour greeted Shin with great respect.

* * *

Ryu Odagiri and Hayato Yabuki decided go to Yankumi's house this Saturday morning because they were quite bored and wanted to observe Shin Sawada. On their way, they saw the group of Ren on their way to Yankumi's house and were surprised to see that they were actually following Shin Sawada. But what actually surprised them was how Shin Sawada was greeted by every person in Yankumi's neighbour and they were calling him with a name.

* * *

Shin continued walking on his way to the Oedo's residence. As he passed by every neighbor he was greeted just like before.

All were greeting him and calling him by his nickname.

"It's the Young Master Lion."

"Welcome back, Young Master Lion."

He nodded at them and greeted them back. He almost forgot that a group of Yankumi's students were following him. He decided to look at them when they all arrived at Yankumi's house.

* * *

Before anyone could step at the Oedo's residence, they were all surprised, including Shin, that a group of Yakuza were lined up, making a way going to the house.

As soon as they saw Shin enter the residence, all bowed and greeted him. "Welcome back, Young Master Lion Shin Sawada."

Ren, Ogata, Honjo, Kuraki, Ichi, Kamiya, Ryu and Hayato's jaws dropped. They could feel shivers run down their spine. What a scene they just witnessed. _Who is this Shin Sawada? Why were they treating him like some leader?_

Shin Sawada looked at Kuroda Ryuichiro who smiled and nodded at him.


End file.
